


Eliot's Death Scene

by aceofwhump



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Eliot Waugh, Injured Eliot Waugh, Magic, Protective Eliot Waugh, Protective Margo Hanson, Self-Sacrifice, Whump, coughing up blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofwhump/pseuds/aceofwhump
Summary: Takes a look at how the Beast killed Eliot during the group's last probability spell in Season 1 Episode 11 "Remedial Battle Magic". Written for my Bad Things Happen Bingo card on Tumblr.





	Eliot's Death Scene

**Author's Note:**

> So this one kept fighting me. I think I went through 4 completely different plots (that I ended up hating) before I settled on this one. I thought it would be interesting to look at what happened to Eliot and Margo during their last probability spell in Remedial Battle Magic. 
> 
> Character was Eliot Waugh and the prompt was Coughing Up Blood
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr at aceofwhump.tumblr.com for tumblr user @the-whumpy-fangirl

_We should have listened to Quentin._

That was the first thing Eliot thought when the Beast finally found them. They had been so stupid, thinking they could negotiate with it. There had been no time to even think about negotiation between the time the Beast came and when the bloodshed began.

He and Margo were in one of their classrooms when they heard whistling of that old children’s tune echoing through hall.

_The farmer in the dell,_  
_The farmer in the dell,_  
_Hi ho the dairy oh,_  
_The farmer in the dell._

They didn’t have time to run. They didn’t have time to hide. The Beast was here. It sauntered into the room and struck down several students with a flick of its wrist all while whistling that incessant tune and skipping around like this was the schoolyard. Moths fluttered around it like an ominous cloud. Eliot slapped at them as they flitted around the room

As the Beast turned towards them, Eliot grabbed Margo by the arm and started to drag her away but they weren’t fast enough. The Beast set it sights on Margo and raised its hand to cast a spell. Eliot, not thinking about the consequences, threw himself in front of her taking the Beast’s spell directly in the chest. His only thought was of protecting Margo, his best friend, his other half, his Bambi.

Eliot heard Margo scream followed by a crash but he was too busy fighting for breath to focus on it. His chest burned with pain and he cringed. Something was stuck in his throat and he coughed into his hand to alleviate the feeling but once he started he couldn’t seem to stop. One cough led to another which led to another and another.

Looking at his hand he saw crimson. Blood. He was coughing up blood. Oh fuck.

Suddenly his throat filled with blood and he coughed harshly, spewing blood all over the place and covering himself and the floor around him. He couldn’t stop coughing barking, wet coughs that were as painful as they sounded. Blood covered his chin and hands. Each cough brought more blood up, he struggled to draw breath and his chest ached from the strain.

He could hear Margo screaming for him as he crashed to the ground in a heap. He just kept choking and sputtering leaving him weak and unable to draw a breath. Eliot felt Margo’s hands grasp his vest tightly and suddenly he was being pulled.

“Eliot! Hang on! Don’t you fucking leave me you bastard! What the fuck were you thinking!?” Margo screamed as she dragged him across the floor leaving a gruesome trail of scarlet behind them. Taking shelter underneath one of the classroom tables, Margo knelt over Eliot protectively.

Eliot looked up at Margo. He had never seen her like this before, so un Margo-like. Her hair was a mess of tangles and tears fell from her fear filled eyes. Her skirt and arms were covered in blood, his blood, and she a red streak across her cheek. Eliot reached up to remove it. He gently caressed his thumb across her cheek but it just made the streak worse.

“Bambi…” Of fuck. He was dying wasn’t he. So this is how he goes. He always figured he’d die of too much booze and drugs at one of his parties for the physical kids. That’s how he wanted to go. With one long epic night of partying. Not like this. Not choking on his own blood with a panicked and scared Margo leaning over him.

Margo. It wasn’t safe here. The Beast was still around somewhere. What was she still doing here?

“Margo...the Beast. You have to run. You have to get away while you can,” Eliot choked out before he gagged on more of his own blood. He sputtered trying to get it out of his mouth. Blood and spit covered his chin and flowed to the ground beneath him.

“Fuck that, El! I’m not leaving you! You stay with me, okay? Don’t you fucking leave me!”

Eliot tried to, he really did, but he could feel himself fading. His vision blurred and darkened around him. It was hard to breathe.

“I’m sorry, Bambi,” he whispered getting weaker and weaker. His hand fell from her face and landed on the ground with a soft thud.

Darkness claimed his sight and he drifted off to the sound of Margo quietly sobbing over his body.


End file.
